The price of admission
by Pre27
Summary: Bella is an aspiring dancer, eager to be one of the lucky 10 winners of the Julliard scholarship but in order to do so, she must pass through a series of competitive rounds.Her attempts become shattered when she is paired with the Edward or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-BPOV-

"Isabella Marie Swan…Isabella Swan…Isabella"

"Bella, what are you doing, go in there. They're calling your name," my mother pestered. "Bell…"

"I know mum. I'm just…trying …to…pull…up…these….tights, oh! There!" I joyed.

With a quick glance at my mother's encouraging eyes, I ran forward, blasting through the wooden double doors.

"Miss Swan." A woman noted, her regal gaze fixed upon me. Her dark, rich auburn hair lay strung up in a tight bun, held fastened by several clips. Her beautifully pale face, lightly scathed with freckles shone wonderfully beneath the charcoal color of her blazer. And her gray eyes shone from behind thinly framed glasses.

I silently thanked god, with the poor lighting in here, my blushing would be hardly noticeable. There would be no reason to blush if it were anyone sitting in front of me. But Francesca Leroux, was one of the most famous ballerinas ever, her talent and passion is what had inspired me to dance in the first place. Off course that fact did little to come my raving nerves, especially when she, along with two others, were to judge my performance today.

Julliard, the academy of arts, is by far the most prestigious dance school ever. When final year came, exams were the least of my worries. This, here, now was what frightened me the most. Julliard was not simply any highly rated school, it was a dream, a passion, a wish and in my case an unequivocal future. Or at least that's what had occupied my mind for seventeen years, right up until this moment right now. I was never good at working under pressure, which is why several of my friends found my desire to become a dancer laughable, off course perhaps that was because I would never allow them to see me dance but still the fact was undeniable. I just wish I could have informed my legs on that matter before I came whisking in here.

Dressed in black tights and a tight fitting white top, with nothing but bare feet keeping me up, I surveyed the three people before me, each with the power to control my future.

Ballet was a beautiful art, but no matter how much I loved dancing I could never fool myself or at least my body into believing that my lack of coordination could ever be trained into such structured elegance. No amount of practice could garner me that. So instead I opted for contemporary dancing, which thankfully enough allowed enough freedom for people such as me.

The soft melody of one of my favorite classical pieces strung through the air, awaiting my start. I inhaled deeply, remembering the hopeful look in my mother's eyes and let go. The music flowed into my ears and through my body, dancing in the air as my feet spun, twisted, leaped and graced across the floor. My dance teacher had always told me that dancing was more than a series of steps one needed to follow, it was a means of expression and required the dancer's personality and expression to shine on her face and radiate from her body, which is what came the most naturally to me.

The showering of air against your face as you whirl, the feel of the cool ground beneath you as you drop to the ground, twist and turn. And the final double spin in the air as the last cords of the violin are played.

"Well done Miss Swan. It says here that you have been dancing since you were four years old, is that right?" Francesca's husky voice chimed.

"Y-yes." I gasped, breathless from the routine. "But I only started contemporary five years ago."

"Five years. Mmm." She took of her glasses slowly and folded them before her before she leaned across the table, to eye me closely. "Miss Swan, I'm pleased to tell you, that you have passed this first round of acceptance."

"First round?" I blasted, surprise evident in my voice.

"Oh, haven't you heard. Well, Julliard has found it difficult to sort through the many, many applicants that want to attend our school but cannot afford it. How can one decide who is the better dancing when one cannot compare them. So, the scholarship will only be given to the top ten students in this program, will that be a problem Miss Swan?"

"Err, problem. No, no, it's fine. Um…"

"You will be phoned later today to inform you of the details. Thank you very much, you may leave now."

"Um, thank you." I said, bowing before I rushed out of the room…and into the tight embrace of my mother's arms.

"Oh, honey how did it go? There's always other schools and you know what I do have some money saved away that we could use if you…"

"Mum, I already told you to keep that for when you retire. And besides there's no need for it, or at least not yet."

"Huh?"

"I made it! Only through the first round but I'm through. Come let's go home…"

"But what do you mean first round?" She burst, her eyebrow shooting up quizzically.

"I tell you about as we go home. I need to get out of here." I moaned, grabbing her arm and forcing her down the wooden corridor.

***

-EPOV-

"Edward!" Alice's formidable voice chimed through the air, before her tiny frame blasted into me.

"Nice to see you too, Alice." I greeted, hugging her tightly. Despite how annoying she can be, I really did miss my sister in the year I had been away to England. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming? Oh!" Tiny drops of warm liquid run down my neck. I pulled back my older sister slightly, enough to see her face.

"Alice, why are you crying? I thought you wanted to see me again." I worried.

"That's just it Edward. You just left, no word, no letter. You left me."

"Alice I didn't leave you…"

"Then what does one call it when their brother just up and leaves one day out of the blue, only to call us months later and inform us that he was alive and living across the damn world in England for heaven sake. Do you know how worried mum and dad were? Do you know how scared I was? My own twin brother didn't even have the decency of telling me about this plan. What happened to you and me would be everywhere together, do everything together…"

"Alice, we were kids back then."

"Well, I like you better back then. You've changed." She carped.

"You don't mean that."

"I do…"

"Alright, well then I guess I don't have to ask if I can crash your place. I'll be heading back to Britain…"

"No! No, I was joking. I didn't mean it." She squeaked.

"Aha." I chuckled. "So where's the place?"

"Um, Edward you do know that I'm only in my first year at Julliard's right?" Alice said, her tone sodden with regret.

"And?"

"Well, Edward how many eighteen year olds do you know of who has their own place?"

"What? Are you saying that you're still staying with mum and dad?" I moaned.

"Mm-hmm" She nodded.

"Oh, that's just great."

"Well, it is. You never did tell me why you left but it wasn't because of mum and dad was it?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Huh! Dad's just going to give me a lot of grief over this."

"Well what sane father wouldn't?" I sighed deeply, running my hand through my hair.

"Hey, what happened to that gap year you were planning on taking?" I wondered. Alice and I had both started school a year earlier, thanks to the passion my dad exuberated whenever he thought us something. Alice and I had found it easy to keep up with the others and had considered it an advantage that we would make use of after high school. Off course it was intended to be spent on a trip through Europe together but my impulsive move to England had shattered those plans. Still it surprised me that Alice had gone off to Julliard immediately.

"Well, we had plans remember. But well, Francesca came home for dinner a month after you left and the way she described Julliard was so enticing I couldn't help but register. She was very disappointed with you, you know. She had always had high hopes for you."

"I know." I groaned. "But she got over it."

"Perhaps but if you're not back so that you can get in for Julliard next year then why are you here?" My sister wondered.

"You know me too well, Alice" I smirked.

"So you are here for Julliard!" She squealed. "Oh, mummy's going to be so happy! She always said that you would come back for Julliard. She…"

"What about dad?" I asked, suddenly aware of his absence in her glees.

"Well, dad will be happy too…with some time."

"Sometime?"

"Edward, you can't expect him not to be upset. You were his son, his pride and glory and you just left. He was distraught."

"Alice, I told you all how aggravated I was for having everything set before me on a silver platter."

"Edward, we don't eat on silver, that's only for special occasions…"

"Alice. The point is it was stifling. I wanted to get things for myself, not be able to live in opulence without having to do anything."

"I know. And dad does too. He kept repeating what you said to him, over and over. Actually I think you may be in for a surprise when you go home but from what you're saying, it shouldn't bother you too much."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry. You'll see. Now come let's go home."

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

-BPOV-

The entire hall buzzed with the various swarms of eager dancers, each with their own particular specialty of dance. In the corner, lining the eastern wall were several ballerinas, all flawlessly regal in their pastel, flowing garments. Crowding the western wall were dancers like me, contemporary lovers and there right in front of me were several ballroom and Latin dancers all enchanting in their glorious toupees. I, unlike the others, was simply dressed in black track suit pants and a dark green tank top. Well the lady on the phone did say that the rounds would only start tomorrow, after we get settled down today. We were all now currently in one of the several halls situated on one of Francesca's many properties. Dance, music and even art studios scattered itself around her beautiful establishment, which is why I am sure Julliard had decided to use it as the location of this…competition. Which is exactly what this was, I know that it made sense. I mean a full scholarship was worth fighting for but who knew I would have to be up against…so many of others.

My mother's frantic taps on her cell phone was the only thing other than my raving heart that entered my ears, despite the fact that the entire hall was booming with the loud chatter of others. Why she was on the phone and with whom I had no idea but her panic however was very obvious. My mother and I had never been away from each other, ever. When Charlie, my father, wanted to see me he would take a vacation from work and stay with us at our home. Which was a good thing for all of us, I for one was not particularly fond of moving into a new neighborhood, even if it was for three weeks and my father and mother did get along well, in my father's case I think it helped heal his wounded heart, which has yet to fully heal after their divorce.

But now however, this program called for all those involved to be staying on the estate. I had yet to see the rooms but surely we would have to be sharing rooms if they were ever going to fit all of us in…

"Attention. Attention!" A screechy voice echoed through the hall. My eyes swam through the busy hall, searching for the unusual, yet familiar voice. They finally settled on the beautiful Francesca.

"Right," her voice was by far not the delicate one I had heard a few days ago, instead it was rather shaky, sickly. "As you all may have noticed or are soon to, I have come down with a bout of flu but this program will still go on. This wonderful young lady beside me has offered to help with the organizations and several other intricate jobs. So although I will still be capable of judging, Miss Alice will be in charge of the organization of dancers and routines." She gestured fondly to a bouncing girl beside her. She had a petite structure, clothed in a stylish tight fitting white dress. Her short, spiky dark hair shot out against the pale dress and her pixie like face was utterly adorable. Why would she be helping Francesca, she could hardly be more than a year older than me.

"Right, dancers." A gruff voice echoed through the room. "May all the ladies please go to that side of the room, where Alice is standing and all the gentlemen please follow me to this side of the room."

I followed accordingly, joining the flock of enthusiastic females.

"Hello everyone. Right, now it's already getting late and I'm sure you all want to be getting to your rooms. The rooms are rather large and fairly opulent and I know that from experience so you needn't worry. However as you can see we will need you'll to share the room. I will call out each pair of roommates followed by your room number, please take the key that Shane here is handing out.

Amelia Willcott, Shannon Selen- Room 21.

Rose Wellenger, Hannah Abrose- Room22…."

It continued like that until finally the end of the list came, along with my name.

"Isabella Marie Swan and…um, well Isabella you're in luck. You have the room all to yourself. Come my room is next to yours I'll show it you." She offered kindly.

"Thanks" I couldn't help but smile. When does one get so lucky? I rushed over to my mother, hugging her tightly. My mother would miss me and I would miss her, but that wasn't the only reason for my tight hug. Although she was much older than me I was by far the responsible one in this relationship. Who knew what trouble she would get herself into? "If you ever need anything, call me, okay mum? I mean it, don't go off doing something eccentric just for the heck of it."

"Okay." She mumbled, her eyes glazed with a new sheen of tears. "Good luck sweet heart."

"Now go off, I want to make sure you leave this place before I go to my room." Or she'll never go.

"Fine, fine." She chuckled thickly, pulling me into a quick embrace before hurrying out of the room which was quite a sight considering she never took her eyes of me.

When she was out of sight, I grabbed hold of my large bag, heaving it up as I twisted around. But my feet trapped in one of the long bag strips, twisting around my ankle. I hopped awkwardly and uncontrollably on one foot trying to gain some manner of balance before I felt my body lunge into a solid wall. Strong arms fastened around my shoulders, stabilizing me while retrieving my fallen bag at the same time. I looked up breathlessly into the face of my helper, only to be met with the most exotic shade of terracotta green eyes I have ever seen. The jade spheres filled with as much fire and life as the color founded. My own rather boring brown eyes trailed down the rest of his face- sharp cheekbones elegant carving to his jaw, straight nose and lush lips I finally found myself too eager to know how soft they were.

"Hello. Hello." I shook my head briefly at the sound of his velvety voice, gasping for the air I had unconsciously been starving my body of.

"Um, hi." I mumbled softly.

"Good, now take this." He shoved my bag in my hands. "And don't go slamming into me again" He groused.

"What?" I exclaimed, no longer entranced by his beauty. The arrogance and blatant rudeness in his voice stole away any claim his physical appearance could have on me.

"You heard me."

"I didn't slam into you on purpose…"

"Off course you didn't. Look I'm not interested and don't pretend like you don't know what you were doing , I've had that trick played on me too many times not to know when some foolish girl is seeking to ensnare me…"

"Ensnare you. Ooh! How dare you! I just tripped…"

"Look, if you just go away now, I'll pretend you never did it. But honestly don't lie to me, huh! I shouldn't have even bothered saving you."

"Pretend…save…you…ugh!" I swiveled around and stormed out of the emptying hall, rushing forward until I saw the familiar spiky head I was searching for.

"Isabell…"

"Bella, it's just Bella." I corrected, my voice tainted with frustration.

"O-kay." Alice noted but thankfully kept her curiosity to herself. "This way then."

The rooms were all set out like a hotel, room after room and finally reaching my own room which was not next to Alice's room as she had said but rather in front of it. Our rooms were at the very end of the corridor.

"Right, here you are." She handed me my key.

"Thanks."

"Tomorrow we'll be starting. If you need anything, I'm right here."

"Thanks." I unlocked the door and twisted the handle.

"Oh, um Bella."

"Yes."

"Have a good night's rest. You'll be needing it." She winked whimsically before rushing into her room.

I opened my own room door, locking the door behind me. Without even bothering to register much about the room's contents I walked over to the large bed and dropped myself onto it.

I closed my eyes sleepily, enjoying the feel of the soft pillow beneath my face but despite how sleepy I was the only thing that congested my mind were the conceited eyes of that jerk in the hall.

-EPOV-

I sat in my room, huh if only. No, instead I was sharing the damn room with some boisterously large fellow sleeping on his own single bed, far too small to be able to withstand such a mass. What the hell was my father thinking sending me here, and Francesca too. I always thought I was her favorite but obviously not, if she felt that this is what I should endure for my sudden trip. I am Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen- rich business man and art investor. How on Earth can anyone explain why I would be here, settled in with a lousy bunch of others, to take part in a program in order to win a damn scholarship. How?

Very simply.

My father has immense pull in Julliard and has managed to fool everyone into forcing me to get into this school by pure hard work, simply because the reason for my trip was that I was sick and tired of having everything given to me. Damn it. I should have just told them I was eager for an adventure then I wouldn't have to be in here. And where is Alice?

That little pixie should have at least helped me out but instead she just leapt for joy. At least she's just here to help out Francesca, not like me- a competitor.

I rolled over, digging my face into the pillow.

Tomorrow will be something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-BOPV-

Morning came sooner than I liked, and even sooner was breakfast then our first 'meeting'. Everyone gathered in the same hall we had first been in, this time seated in chairs lined across the stage. At center stage was bouncing Alice, very enthusiastic and beside her was Francesca, her nose faintly red from her flu. The girls and guys were once again separated. But why I had no idea, it wasn't as if the ten winners had to be five girls, five boys…was it?

"Right, now Fran…I mean Mrs. Leroux has worked out the following partnering. Seeing as this program is not based only on your specific dance types but on your flexibility, after all if you intend on becoming a successful dancer these days you need to be able to adapt. But you needn't worry about coming with your own routines like you had to for the first round, there will be choreographers to help you. Mr. Brandon will call you and your partner to the front, after which you should stand to that side of the hall. Today will not be like the future rounds in that today will be the largest cut. So I expect that it goes without saying that you need to put it all into your dancing, no matter the routine and you need to find a way to befriend your partner whether you want to or not. That being said…GOOD LUCK!" She chirped enthusiastically.

"Miss. Miley Walters and Mr. Samson; Miss Amy Simons and Mr. William Ash…." As the tall man called our partners, I silently prayed that I would not be partnered with the arrogant idiot from yesterday. I feel sorry for the girl who would have to endure a single day with him let alone the entire program…

"Miss Isabella Marie Swan,' why did I put my whole name on the admission form, "and Mr. Jacob Black."

I moved forward automatically, meeting a well built, extremely tall guy, with closely cropped black hair and beautiful russet colored skin.

"So I'm the lucky guy who gets to partner you, guess God really must love me," he teased as he led me towards the other partnered dancers.

"Guess so." I smirked.

"Miss Tanya Denali and Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen." The name meant nothing to me, that is until I saw those austere cheekbones and wonderfully messy bronze hair once more. The girl, Tanya, had resplendent strawberry blond curls and unlike her partner seemed positively ecstatic for her luck. If only she knew.

When he led his partner, rather ungraciously, towards the rest of us, his eyes caught mine and a smug grin crossed his face. I scowled at him quickly before settling my attention ahead.

"Right now today's dance is a very simple but long routine that requires a lot of work. We will be judging you on your talent, your ability to mimic the choreographer and your expression. As you can see I am still unable to do the choreographing but Alice and Mr. Brandon will." Francesca informed us before she walked out of the hall and probably straight to bed.

Alice and Mr. Brandon seemed to be very well acquainted with each other. In fact, I would say they were a little more than just well acquainted. He was much taller than her, with short blond hair but a very welcoming face.

"Okay now that there are none of the judges are here the pressure a little lower but that doesn't mean you can start fooling around. Jasper and I have come up with a great piece. It's simple and seeing as you guys are newly acquainted we didn't want to go into something too…romantic. It's a jazz piece and very upbeat. There are many steps but once you get into the rhythm of the music you'll find it easy."

"Right." Mr. Brandon, who I'm assuming is Jasper agreed. "Now Alice if you will, I'm sure they'll like to see the entire routine first." He smiled, holding out his hand to her. Alice giggled lightly, grabbing his hand before he twirled her to the middle of the stage. A small boy ran to play the CD and we all waited with anticipation.

The music was as upbeat as was promised and definitely did not involve any chemistry between partners but the chemistry that did exist between Alice and Jasper definitely added to the beauty of their movements. Jasper and Alice moved in elegant harmony and he lifted her with such ease which considering her size was explainable.

At the end of the dance, they were awarded with a chorus of applause.

"There you see, I told you it was simple." Alice joked.

The entire afternoon was spent in our partner's arms, moving continuously up and down until we could finally get the routine right. By six o' clock that night, I was exhausted and equally enraged at the sound of that jazz number. It was good thing that Jacob had so much energy, if it wasn't for his persistence I seriously doubt I'd be able to have survived the first three hours let alone the entire day. Alice and Jasper were very nice throughout the entire day, though I could tell now as they watched us that they were more sympathetic than anything else and the reason for that was obvious…

We were all tired, all seriously down and our dances were to be judged not tomorrow but today, in fact right now…

"Well dancers, I'm sure you all have had enough practice. You may take your seats, the judging will commence soon." No one could really react to her words, we were all exhausted and any energy we did have left had to be stored for when we were on stage.

"You okay?" Jake whispered, his tone layered in concern.

"Mm-hmm. I've just never danced for what…seven hours on end."

"Me neither." He chuckled. "Oh, well it'll all be done soon and then we can finally be off to our rooms, only to prepare for tomorrow."

"At least someone's optimistic." I whispered, as pair after pair took the stage.

"Hey, I've got the best partner, how can't I be." His words triggered the immediate blush of my pale cheeks, adding to the already heated face of mine and awarding me another bout of Jake's laughter.

"Bella and Jacob." Alice's cheery voice rang.

Jake took my hand, leading me up the stairs to the stage. Alice winked encouragingly at me before descending the stairs quickly to seat herself beside Jasper.

The too familiar, too annoying sound of jazz echoed once more through the hall. Just like I always did before a big dance, I took a deep breath and remembered my mother's eyes. She had always been there for me, always encouraging, always supportive. And that is what helped me through everything and that is what would help me through this.

As I moved along with Jacob, all pain escaped my legs all fatigue whimpered away from my arms. Jake's strong arms pulled me from the ground effortlessly, swirling me through the air garnering us numerous applauds from the crowd. He spun me around and our legs kicked, jumping in the air until the final drum beat signaled the end.

"Huh! That was great." Jake whispered happily into my ear as we took our seats once more. Too tired to say anything, I merely smiled in return.

The last dancers were just like in the order our names were recited, Tanya and Edward. I was surprised but not in a good way. Edward was a genuinely good dancer and Tanya wasn't too bad herself. But that was exactly why I wasn't happy. Arrogant guys could only be brought down by failure and there was no way I could achieve that when he danced so beautifully, not that I would ever admit that to him.

The judges didn't waste any time to announce the results, probably because all those going home had to spend the night packing, the bus left early, as in very early the next morning. But fortunately that wasn't one of the problems I had to deal with at least not for this night, Jake and my name was called along with others. It was probably a good thing that I hadn't become friends with anyone other than Jake or I would have been sad to see the others leave. Okay fine I was sad, knowing that every one of them probably wanted it as bad as I did. But no personal involvement did help.

I moved rather quickly to my own room after saying goodbye to Jake and straight into the shower. After a long hot shower, I felt much better and much more rejuvenated. After changing into long pajama pants and a white spaghetti top, I crossed the small corridor from my room to Alice's. I knocked lightly on the door, hoping that she was there. There wasn't any particular reason to visit Alice's tonight, but I could use with a little distressing and Alice had invited me over earlier today.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she opened the door. "Come on in."

"Hi, I hope you don't mind. I know it's quite late I…"

"Don't worry about it, although you should be getting your rest for tomorrow."

"True. Today was utter torture."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But don't worry now there's only ten couples left so we can get to the real competition."

"You mean what we're going to do tomorrow will be harder than today."

"Aha. Actually it's quite exciting and I simply had to tell someone about it. Francesca had intended for this to be simply to find the ten most deserving recipients of the scholarship but it's going to be a lot more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well ten people will still be chosen but Francesca's close friend has just informed her of one of his latest ideas, a dance piece filled with various types of dancing and of course two main ones. I'm not yet sure what the story line is but he intends for it to be a big production. Francesca is going to help choreograph it as well as produce it."

"What does that have to do with us?" I wondered.

"Well, the piece is similar to 'Fame' in that it only involves young dancers but the story line is very different. Any way the point is, Francesca wants to ensure that the dancers are young and she's actually considering the dancers here."

"For the main roles…"

"Well, that depends. She might simply use some of you'll for supporting roles but if she finds what she's looking for, then yes, the main roles. Off course this changes everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, each couple will be doing different types of dancers every week. During that week you will work with several choreographers, who are arriving tonight, to perfect the dance routine and then you will be judged."

"So are the cuts happening every week then?"

"I'm not sure yet. But Francesca really likes this lot. She wants us to try to find the right couple, so not only are we searching for talent but chemistry as well."

"Just great."

"Hey…"

"No, it really is a wonderful opportunity. I, I just struggle to connect with people…"

"Don't you like Jake…"

"No, Jake's great. It's just having to be moved from partner to partner."

"Well I don't think it'll be like that. Francesca was sick today so she couldn't help but tomorrow you'll see. She has a great eye for chemistry, both on and of the stage. How do you think I met Jasper, in fact she was the one that introduced my parents together and they very happy, embarrassingly so actually." She giggled, nudging me and I couldn't help but laugh back.

"Hey, Alice…" A familiar velvet voice broke in through the suddenly opened door. Edward's face changed from frustrated to shocked to blank, a change which I'm sure mimicked my own face. What was he doing here?

"Edward, hi." Alice rushed over and pulled him into a hug. "Bella this is my brother Edward, you might have noticed him and Edward this is Bella. Edward's actually my twin brother but we don't look alike, thank god." She teased. I couldn't say anything, how could someone so angelic have such a demonic sibling let alone twin brother. "Um, guys…have you'll met before…"

"No." I quickly interjected before he could say anything. "Um, hi Edward. Alice, I'm sorry I suddenly feel very tired. I'm going to head off to my room."

"O-kay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right, goodnight." I moved towards the door, grateful when Edward leapt aside and rushed over into my own room, quickly shutting the door behind me.

Damn it!


	4. Chapter 4

What on Earth was Edward Cullen doing here, here in a scholarship program, if he was so rich. Alice had already told me about her father and their connection to Francesca. I had never, ever assumed that Edward was her brother, let alone twin. They were nothing alike, except for their dark hair and…what color were his eyes again? Oh, I don't know but they were definitely different in personality, that I was positive of.

Which is why I still found myself repulsed by him, even now in the huge dancing room that five couples, including myself, Jacob, Edward and Tanya were practicing in. It was now three o'clock in the afternoon and we had all been practicing a complex, Latin dance from a choreographer whose name was far to foreign for me to attempt to say. Jacob and I were taking a break. He'd gone to the other side of the room to grab us some water, while I dabbed my face with my towel, riveting in the calming silence…

"Bella, is it?" His velvety voice was already memorized in my head triggering warning signs everywhere.

"What?" I carped, too annoyed to be pleasant.

"I figured we got off on the wrong foot…"

"WE! You were the one that assumed I had purposefully fallen all over you…"

"And you're saying you didn't."

"No, of course I didn't. Why on Earth would I decide to fall over you of all people…"

"I don't know, perhaps it's connected to the reason why I always catch you watching me dance…"

"I do not!"

"Huh!" He smirked.

"What's there to see, if indeed you have found me watching , then I'm sure you would have noticed my amused grin ."

"Amused?"

"Of course, I actually pity Tanya to get stuck with such a lank weight, filled with anything but talent."

"Not as sorry as I feel for Jacob…"

"What? I can dance better than you in my sleep, let alone now."

"Now? Well, come on then." He raised his hand out to me invitingly.

"What?" I inquired, curiosity marring my anger.

"Dance with me, you must know the steps by now." I hesitated, no one was on the floor, everyone gathered of to the sides. Just great, a makeshift arena just for us, defiantly not… "You scared, Swan."

My eyes flicked murderously to meet his, holding a threat of my own. I crossed the few steps to him and placed my fingers in his grip, ignoring the stupid sparks that my tired mind had fabricated.

"Hey, Ali…" He gestured with his eyes to his sister, who had been helping out our choreographer. Her bouncing little fingers rushed over to press play on the CD player, garnering us the full attention of everyone in the room. My grip instantly faltered, I hated attention. I know, stupid for someone who wanted to become a dancer but when I danced I lost all thought of others so a dislike for attention was never problematic. But somehow I was sure that this was the last situation that would ever leave me feeling comfortable.

Edward's hand tightened on my hands pulling me closer to him and suddenly my body was pressed full on against his. Almost immediately the steps took place, moving through our legs and arms like magic. Edward led me with such ease, it was hard to deny the almost basic instinct of all my movements. Sure I'd been practicing for hours but it didn't feel like practice anymore, now it really felt like second nature. His hands moved down over my legs pulling my thigh up against his side as he lowered us both down then flicked us back up so effortlessly. He pulled me closer to him as I run my hands through his hair, down the side of his jaw and fell down to slide beneath his feet.

The entire time we danced our eyes never left each other's unless absolutely necessary. This morning the color of his eyes may have been questionable but certainly not anymore. They were the most interesting shade of green I had ever seen and his strong cheekbones were such strong planes, carving almost austerely down the length of his face. His entire body radiated with strength, strength that he used to move me easily, to lift me effortlessly.

All steps were forgotten, in fact I wasn't even sure if we had only followed the routine set out for us by the Latin instructor but every move flowed out of the other, like it was right, like it was natural.

Edward's hand flexed against my back and I was once more pulled up against him, our faces mere inches apart, both equally out of breath.

The sudden sound of clapping broke its way through my ears and I pulled myself, surprisingly reluctantly from his arms. Everyone around us were standing and in utter awe but then my eyes fell on Alice and the person standing beside her…Francesca.

"I-I'm sorry, we, err…." I stuttered, unable to hold on to any coherency in this state. I glanced pleadingly at Edward, it was his fault after all. He should be the one to save us, besides he was already well acquainted with her.

"We were just dancing, Fran…Mrs. Leroux. Nothing wrong, is there." Edward comforted, his tone laced with confidence yet surprisingly shaky.

"No, not at all." Francesca had a slightly mischievous smirk on her face before she lowered it to whisper in Alice's ears. Alice's eyes sparked as I watched them, then her eyes fell on the two people in the center of the room- Edward and I.

"You all may leave, I think that's enough practice for today." Francesca dismissed us suddenly, we still had about two hours left. But when someone through you a rope you caught it, you didn't hang around like an idiot wondering why. I grabbed my things and immediately rushed for my room, ignoring the mischievous grin that crossed Cullen's lips.

***

"WHAT!" I yelled. "There has got to be some mistake here, my partner is Jacob not, not…." I gasped, unable to verbalize the stupid mistake that someone had made.

"My dear…" I whipped around, only to find Francesca standing behind me, her face in regal serenity.

"Um, I'm sorry Mrs. Leroux, it's just that someone made a silly mistake, that's all. Nothing a pen can't fix." Without waiting for her answer, I pulled a pen out from my bag and turned my attention to the list before me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you…"

"Why not?"

"Well, it would be a waste of time, to develop another list, just because you've taken it upon yourself to correct a mistake that I had purposefully intended on being imposed."

"What?" I swiveled back to see her face, hoping to see an amused grin, not the serious one I was met with. "You, you can't be serious. Edward and I would be terrible as partners. No offense, I know that dancers are supposed to be…"

"Versatile. And that is exactly what I expect of you and Mr. Cullen."

"But…"

"Miss Swan, I believe you have immense talent but in order for me to convince others as well as you of your full potential I have to pair you with someone who brings it out of you and Mr. Cullen just so happens to be that someone."

I just stopped myself from yelling, What, again.

"But, but well what about Jake and…"

"Tanya will be partners."

"But have you even spoken to Edward about this, I mean well." Given their tight relationship, surely he could stop her from doing something so disastrous to both of our careers.

"Of course not but, ha…here he is." As if he could sense that we were talking to him, Edward's eye drew immediately to us, in the corner of the room. He walked over immediately.

"What's wrong?" He wondered, noting the consternation in my voice.

"Nothing." Francesca answered immediately. "Just a little few partner changes, after all we do have a show to put on, I mean scholarship program to run."

"What changes…" Edward broke of reading the list. "What?" His voice mimicked my earlier tone. "What the hell is this, are you and Alice joking…"

"No, in fact today we're actually starting with each couple doing separate dances. You and Bella have ballroom first, Dimitri is dying to meet you two, you might as well go now and get a head start."

I stared at her, unable to comprehend the full seriousness of her words. The tension rolling of Edward was so abundant, it was almost visible but Francesca stern eyes stole our opposing voices and somehow managed to send us both charging to one of the dance rooms on the other end of the estate.


End file.
